User blog:Ferblover/Ferb's Fanart
PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: Hey guys. Ferb here! I wanted to show you some of my fanart that I drew! Enjoy! I'll add more as I draw more! Some of the comments are inaccurate because I've uploaded many of these at different times. The more you comment, the more pics I'll draw! I'm always looking for good ideas so DON'T HESITATE! Larry in Undercover Form By Ferblover Copyright 2010.png|Larry in his undercover form. You can tell he's Perry's identical twin!|link= Larry The Platypus (Copyright Ferblover 2010).png|Well of course you guys have all seen Larry the Platypus! He has his own page now! Phineas helped me make it. Fangirls on the regular wiki think he's handsome. Ooooooh...|link= Cal and Larry Copyright Ferblover 2010.png|Awww.. The cool lookin' coyote at the left is my buddy Calamity. He owns Larry. Ferb E Coyote Chases Phin Runner By Ferblover.png|Heh heh. Here's what you get when you make a drink that causes you to act like a coyote and a roadrunner. Read the story I wrote about it. It's called "Ferb E. Coyote and Phin Runner the Cartoon Script". Phineas and Ferb- Hellooooooo nurse!.png|If you’re a follower of my or Phineas’s blog, you’ve seen us comment to some users “Helloooooooo nurse!” so I decided to draw us saying that. Btw, the cool toon in the distance is Yakko Warner. He was the star of the show Animaniacs (a great show in the ’90’s) He used to say “Helloooooo nurse!” whenever he saw a cute girl. This belongs to me (I couldn't put a copyright on the pic!) Phineas Shouldn't Headbang By Ferblover.png|Phineas was headbanging and accidently poked me in the eye with his head. YE-OWCH! Ferb E. Coyote Tries to Grab Phin Runner.png|I'll upload more of these Ferb E. Coyote and Phin Runner pics! BEEP BEEP! Phineas_Laughing_At_Fanart_By_Ferblover.png|Requested by Dill! Phineas was laughing at fanart on my laptop until I got him with a rubber mallet (Admins: that's considered modest cartoon humor. Not violence. Humor). Larry and Doof.png|Larry and Dr. D! Poor Larry. He's always been nervous about going to work.... Check out Larry's article! Larry's hanging onto a plunger like his twin did in "The Lizard Whisperer". I just wanted to clear that up because I drew it horribly. Suuuuuper Genius.png|Right up here, there's an IQ of 207. *Imitates Wile E. Coyote* Suuuuuuper genius..... Screen shot 2010-05-15 at 12.49.59 PM.png|ACK! My lip! This actually happened once. Right before I was supposed to be on camera! We Geniuses Stick Together!.png|WILE E. COYOTE! He's kinda like my inspiration to become a super genius! WC: "Ferb, we super geniuses stick together like a bomb to a glue cannon!" Baby Wiley.png|I know this isn't PnF related but HE IS JUST SO DARN CUTE! I LOVE BABY WILE E. COYOTE! I bet he's gonna get some fangirls............... Fast and Phineas.png|BEEP BEEP! Phin Runner (Speedius Phineas) and Ferb E. Coyote (Ferbius Fantasticus) are zipping across the Danville Canyon once again! Izzy; Phin found his energy drinks. AGAIN. Larry's in love!.png|Look at that! Mary (she's not related to Larry) loves Larry! How do you guys think they met? Their pairing is called Larrary <3!!!!! Kinda hard to say, isn't it? Ferb=Yakko Phin=Wakko.png|I thought I'd be funny and start adding funny jokes to my pictures. You might wanna zoom in to see what we're saying. BTW, we're cosplaying as Yakko Warner (who I'm cosplaying) and Wakko Warner (who Phin's cosplaying) from Animaniacs! Any of you guys ever seen that cartoon? Comment please! BTW; Yakko wears his slacks the same way I do! STOP CHASING ME!.png|Inspired by a running gag I had going on the comments on my blog post "My Comments on The Truth About Ferb Fletcher". It involved me telling Team Doof that Phin was gonna be named "Ignacoius" so he started chasing me. While he was doing that, I was shouting, "STOP CHASING ME! STOP CHASING ME! STOP CHASING ME! STOP CHASING ME! STOP CHASING ME!" over and over again; taking the occasional break. Che tackled him and Phin got free. This continued until Izzy took his energy drinks. ENJOY! To Ferb is Human Title Card.png|Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've been working on "To Ferb is Human". Here's the title card for it! If you zoom in it's really detailed. Please read "To Ferb is Human"! It's one of my blog posts! Phin_Wants_his_Energy_Drinks_By_Ferblover.png|Requested by Team Doof! I trapped Phineas because he was drinking too many energy drinks so he was running around like a crazy person. I thought Dill would like the fact that Phin was trapped in his old playpen. After all, Dill thinks Phineas is, quote on quote, "One cute kid". Phineas_in_a_SCHINDLER_7000_ELEVATOR_by_Ferblover.png|Requested by Dill! Phineas is inside of a Schindler 7000 Elevator and is secretly flirting with the lady watching out the window. Rowr Rowr. If Izzy was here, she hurt that boy for flirting with someone else. Heh heh..... Chaos and Calamity as Phineas and Ferb.png|Chaos (Right;Phineas's Coyote counterpart in my fanon stories) and Calamity (Left;Ferb's Coyote counterpart in my fanon stories) are cosplaying as PnF! I don't own Chaos but I wish I did! Little Red Riding Phineas Title Card.png|The new title card for one of my stories titled "Little Red Riding Phineas". Platypus Fire Title Card .png|The detailed "Platypus Seasoning" title card by me! Larry Galloping.png|(Starts humming "Light Cavalry Overture") Dorito's Feat Title Card.png|From my blog post "Dorito's Feat". Phineas (being funny while trying to distract Doof from destroying him): "DADDY! You're finally back! I thought you left Mommy forever!" Doof: "......." Two Brothers Relaxing 2.png|We stick together like peanut butter to a blowtorch. Phin Expression Challenge 2.png|The Many Expressions of Phineas! I got the template on Deviantart. ENJOY! Phineas 'n Ferb Playing Football.png|We're playing football. Cool background, isn't it? Doof and Road Runner 2.png|Doof E. Coyote. Standing on Ferb 4.png|I was in a sentimental mood and I just had to do this. Perry Jackson Title Card.png|Perry Jackson and the Agents-- screenplay now on the PnF Fanon! I wrote it myself. Drunk on Root Beer 2.png|THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Phin, Perry and I had too much Root Beer (which triggered a sugar rush) so we decided to act like we were drunk. This was only drawn to make people laugh, Admins. One_Twitterpated_Guy.png|My first Phinbella picture! Phin sure looks twitterpated, huh? Ferb's Wild Outtake.png|OOOOOOH NOOOO! NOT HER! Green-furred-freak.png|You might wanna zoom in to see what these mean platypuses think Perry is. Aw... Poor Perry..... Perry Jr.png|Perry Jr.! Isn't he a cutie? At the EMMYS.png|At the EMMYs! Doof Torment 2.png|You have to read "To Ferb is Human" and "Operation: Dorito" in order to understand this picture. NO STEALING! They Have No Taste But They Like You 2.png|A Yakko, Wakko, and Dot quote that I found funny. Phineas's World 2.png|All of you Animaniacs fans should understand this picture. You've GOT To Be Kidding Me.png|Ferb E. Coyote Perry Junior's Hatching!!! 2.png|Perry Jr.'s hatching! I don't own Perry Jr. SEE! I say that I don't own stuff before I use them! My text should be an example for all of you users to follow. This is my first drawing of Lanie (Perry's wife. My new fanon character). Hwoops 2.png|Hwoops. A word of advice for all you guys out there: never stand near a plunger box (whatever they're called) when a cartoon character's operating it. SCHOOL'S OUT! Background.png|(Sings) SCHOOOOOOOL'S OUT! FOR! SUMMER! Are You In Genius? 2.png|Are you in GENIUS? HM? HM? You might want to zoom in. Wiley Doesn't Believe Coyodance.png|Coyodance says that her brothers built a roadrunner-catcher but Wiley doesn't believe her. Zoom in. Experimenting 2.png|Requested by Dill! Phineas is smiling at the camera while I-- got blown up. Hellooooooooooo Nurse! 2.png|Yakko wants to be Phineas's um, puppy-boy. That's what I think he is cause he looks like Odie from Garfield with those ears and I'm kinda a dog person (actually, more of a platypus person so yeah.) Oh, There You Are Phineas! 2.png|Oh! There you are Phineas! Adrian.png|Adrian! He's the cool son of Phineas! A lil gift for DG. Perry Road FINAL.png|The picture I uploaded for PremeireChannel TV '10's picture contest. ENJOY! This is really detailed. Category:Blog posts